1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash dispensing machine for use in a gaming machine such as slot machine, etc., or an automatic vending machine.
2. Prior Art
An example of a conventional cash dispensing machine for use in a gaming machine, etc., is disclosed in JPH8-123991A. The disclosed cash dispensing machine is constructed with a validation unit for validating cash inserted into the gaming machine through an insertion slot thereof and a storage unit for storing the cash, which are inserted into the gaming machine and validated by the validation unit.
The storage unit provided in the cash dispensing machine of this type sequentially stores cash such as coins or bills, which are inserted into the gaming machine and are validated by the validation unit, and, in order to collect the cash stored within the storage unit, the storage unit is made detachable from a main body of the cash dispensing machine. That is, the storage unit can be transported with cash therein by detaching it from the cash dispensing machine. In order to prevent cash from being easily taken out from the storage unit during transportation thereof, the storage unit is solidly constructed with sturdy and heavy materials so that it functions as a kind of portable cash box.
In another example of the conventional cash dispensing machine, a reclosable lid of a storage unit is automatically locked and unlocked. As a device for automatically locking and unlocking the reclosable lid, a motor or a solenoid is usually used and electric power for driving the motor or the solenoid is fed from the cash dispensing machine or a connecting device through terminals provided in the storage unit, as to be described later.
Further, in order to make a confirmation of missing cash stored in the storage unit detached from the cash dispensing machine during transportation thereof possible after transported, information including the kinds of cash and amounts of respective kinds of cash stored in the storage unit may be recognized by the validation unit of the cash dispensing machine and memorized in the storage unit. An information signal related to the kind and the amount of cash is supplied from the validation unit to the storage unit through connecting terminals provided in the main body of the cash dispensing machine and the storage unit and stored in such as non-volatile memory housed in the storage unit.
The storage unit transported as mentioned above is set on, for example, a storage unit connecting device provided at a cash collecting location. The reclosable lid is unlocked and the stored information of the kind and amount of cash can be read through a terminal computer connected to the connecting terminals.
As mentioned, information of the amount of cash, which is validated by the validation unit, that is, information of the cash received is stored in the memory unit of the storage unit.
On the other hand, depending upon the business environment (for example, long business hours) and the managing environment of corporate accounts of the amusement center, etc., there may be a case where the storage unit of the cash dispensing machine of a gaming machine, whose utilization rate is high, and that of a gaming machine, whose utilization rate is low, are detached from the respective cash dispensing machines and exchanged. Alternatively, there may be a case where a storage unit is removed from a cash dispensing machine of a gaming machine, which is not utilized by anyone during business hours, and mounted on the cash dispensing machine again or a cash dispensing machine of another gaming machine, after a current amount of cash in the storage unit is confirmed by the terminal computer without collecting the cash in the storage unit.
When such operation is performed, cash inserted into a plurality of gaming machines may be mixed in one storage unit. In such case, there is a problem in business management that, although it is possible to know a total amount of cash in the storage unit, it does not allow knowing a gaming machine or gaming machines from which the cash is collected.